Automobot Headquarters
Automobot Headquarters (also known as Automobot HQ or ABHQ) is the domain of the Automobots. This HQ is located at the other end of the War Zone, which can be accessed from Toontown Central. Automobot Headquarters houses two facilities: the Cogsler Building and the Production Line. Centre The Centre 'is the main area in Automobot Headquarters. Cogs here range from level 1 to level 11 . On each side are large spotlights searching the general area of the military-grade fence surrounding the centre; stepping in one will cause instant sadness. Avoid these at all costs, because even if you make it to the fence without being spotted, a way has not yet been found to actually bypass the fence and infiltrate the rest of Cog Nation. To the east can be found the Production Lines, to the north lies the Cogsler Building, and to the west is a sewer grate. Production Lines : ''Main article: Production Lines '''Production Lines serve as the Automobot facilities, and are located at the east end of the centre. There are 26 lines, (one for each letter of the alphabet) ranging from Production Line A to Production Line Z. Each is harder and longer than the last, with Production Line Z being the most difficult and prolonged. None of them have laff limits, as a laff limit of 137 is already regulated on the War Zone, and therefore Automobot HQ. Cogs range from levels 10 to 13. The boss of each line is the Production Line Foreman, a level 13 Barrel Chest. Unlike the Sellbot Factory, completing a Production Line will not reward an Automobot Cog Suit Piece. Automobot Cog Suit : Main article: Automobot Cog Suit The Automobot Cog Suit is made up of 27 pieces, each of which can be obtained by completing randomly generated Toon HQ toontasks. (e.g.'' defeat 400 cogs'') Obtaining each piece will allow the toon to collect Driver's Licenses and enter the Cogsler Building, where they can fight the Dealer. Cogsler Building : Main article: Cogsler Building The Cogsler Building is where toons may board an elevator with seven others and fight the Dealer. Doctor Blake Ruffton is there to help toons defeat him. The Dealer : Main article: The Dealer The Dealer is the boss of the Automobots. He can be battled once a toon has assembled his Automobot Cog Suit and collected enough Driver's Licenses. Rewards Defeating the Dealer will earn you ten V.P. SOS cards, two of each kind of Unite Phrase, five cog summons, and two pink slips. Trivia *Automobot HQ is the only Cog HQ with no laff limits whatsoever. *The spotlights at each side of the centre are like the security cameras in the District Attorney's Office, with the exception of being bigger and doing more damage. *This is currently the Cog HQ with the most dangerous central area. *This is the only Cog HQ where level 11 cogs roam in the central area. Category:Fanfictions Category:Fanfictions by ThatPortalGuy Category:Fanfiction Locations Category:Automobots Category:Cogs